Pre-Contest Jitters
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Dawn is nervous and quite insecure about performing in a contest in front of Paul. But what happens when Paul comes into her dressing room before the contest, will he be able to get rid of her pre contest jitters or make her sad like he does with most people. IkariShipping drabble. I don't own Pokemon!


_First IkariShipping fic, hope y'all like it. Paul is slightly **OOC. **Sorry if it sucks and I just wasted your time._

* * *

**Pre-Contest Jitters**

Dawn brushed her hair into a ponytail for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Why won't it look perfect," she whined, taking the the scrunchy out, and letting her navy blue hair fall onto her back. She dropped her brush onto the dressing room table with a clang, and sighed. A feeling of anxiety flew over her, it felt like her first contest over again. A bead of sweat fell down the left side of her face as she stared at the mirror in front of her.

She should've gotten used to contest by now, but this particular contest was not like any other contest she had been in. This contest was the contest that she knew Paul would be watching her in. She surly didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. She was sure if she went out there and made the slightest mistake that he would think of her as even more pathetic and weak than he had origanly thought she was. She was also sure that he thought she was ugly, or was that just what she thought of herself at times. Whenever Dawn found herself thinking about Paul she always seemed to feel insecure about herself, very insecure. Maybe this was because over the years she had grown to really, really like the boy.

She picked up the brush once more and attempted to make the ponytail perfect again. She frowned at the mirror, and stopped brushing.

"It's no use I look horrible," Dawn groaned, "he'll never like me anyway so what's the point?"

'Who," questioned the voice of a plum haired boy behind her. Dawn jumped a little at his sudden appearance in the room. She didn't turn towards him so that he wouldn't see her pink face and poorly done hair.

However Paul saw Dawn's blush and her hair even even though she tried to hide it since after all she was staring into a mirror. Those things tended to show the reflection of people who looked into them.

_How adorable is she_, he thought. He quickly shook the thoughts away.

"Oh...um..no one," she stuttered, the blush on her face grew making her glow an even darker shade of pink.

"Sure, I bet it's me," Paul smirked.

"No no no," Dawn exclaimed as she raised her hands up in defence, her face growing warmer and warmer by the second. The smirk on Paul's face dropped into a more sad-looking face,( if that's even possible). He regretted asking the question, because of the words that had escaped her lips.

_Why would a girl like her love a guy like me anyway_, he thought sadly.

"Whatever, I don't care anyways," Paul spat as he turned to leave the dressing room.

"Wait arn't you going to at least wish me luck," Dawn called after him nervously.

"Why would I do that," Paul said through gritted teeth. Dawn sighed and looked from the mirrior down to her hands which were placed on her lap.

"Why do you hate me so much," Dawn asked quietly, voice trembling. Being the emotional girl she was a tear had also slipped through her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

Paul felt his heart break in half as he heard the question. Sure he was mean to her but he was mean to everyone, so why would she think he hated her so much above others.

Paul sighed, reeled around and made his way to Dawn. He kneeled down before her and picked up her chin with his index finger so that she was looking into his onyx eyes.

"Listen here Troub- I mean Dawn I don't hate you, it's actually the exact opposite," Paul said, slight emotion in his voice. It was the very first time he had ever called her by her real name. Paul wiped away the tears that began to fall from Dawn's cobalt eyes.

"Paul Shinji are you telling me that you love me," Dawn questioned with a small smile. A faint pink blush appeared on Paul's face as he nodded, turing his head away. Paul had never experienced the feeling of love before, so it was all new to him.

_What the fuck do I do now_, he thought.

"I love you too," Dawn announced as more tears formed in her eyes. A sigh of relief came from Paul, he was quite relieved that the bluenette had returned his feelings for her. He was actually really happy (if Paul can even be happy that is) too, though it didn't quite show up on his face. He leaned in and kissed Dawn passionately on the lips. Dawn could feel fireworks go off in her body when Paul kissed her.

After a minute the two pulled away and Paul stood from his kneeling position. He turned to leave the dressing room.

"Break a leg," he muttered loud enough for her to hear before he left the room.

Dawn smiled as she fixed her hair happily, the feeling of anxeity leaving her body because she knew Paul would lik- no love her no matter how she did in the contest.

**The End**

* * *

_Was it good, was it bad? I NEED TO KNOW!_


End file.
